Calumon
and [http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_t/chara/chara.html Toei's Digimon Tamers character list]. |attribute=Unidentified, None |family=None Virus Busters |type=(Ja:) Unidentified, Holy Beast (En:) Animal |from= |to= |java=Tomoko Kaneda |javan=(Tamers) |enva=Brianne Siddall |envan=(Tamers) |n1=(Ja:) Calumon |partner= }} Calumon is an Animal Digimon whose name is derived from . According to Chiaki J. Konaka's notes, Calumon was originally going to be named .[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/plan-e.html Chiaki J. Nonaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Concept Planning Notes] It bears the Zero Unit on its forehead, and has a habit of ending all of its sentences with "~culu". Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Calumon plays a key role in the story as he is the one that always asks the right questions and is usually the first to enter portals that conjures, thus forcing and co. to go along as well. Calumon is also the one that leads Ryo back to ENIAC for his rescue missions and had sensed when ENIAC's world was nearing its end. After the DNA digivolution between and , Calumon returns to his world and time. The Calumon card, titled "PF Evoluter", is a Rank 7, attributeless Plug-in card that allows in-battle DNA Digivolution between the two Digimon equipped. The combined Digimon will be the next Digivolution stage of the Digimon who has the lower digivolutionary level or the who initiates the DNA Digivolution. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Battle Spirit Calumon appears as an item which temporarily digivolves the player who touches him first to that player's Mega form. Digimon Rumble Arena Calumon appears on the character selection screen asking the player which Digimon they want to use, and also explains how to play the various minigames. Digimon Savers 3D: The Digital World in Imminent Danger! Digimon World 3 The Calumon card is one of two cards which decides the turn order in Card Battles. The player who draws the Calumon card goes first; drawing the Impmon card means going second. Digimon World DS Calumon is a helper in the DigiFarms of the game. Calumon can be added to the player's party (after completing Quest 60), but it is unable to digivolve. Calumon has a default level of 99 and its scan data is given along with Beelzemon's toward the end of the game. Calumon's Trait significantly boosts the EXP (experience) that all of your Digimon receive after a battle, and has some of the best support moves in the game, including one that fully revives all fallen allies. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Calumon is #013 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an MP-class Holy species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and a weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 790 HP, 2,298 MP, 190 Attack, 180 Defense, 300 Spirit, 400 Speed, and 99 Aptitude. It possesses the D-Entelechy, Status Barrier, Dodge Dance, and Retreat traits. Calumon appears on the Union Bridge after the completion of The Final Battle. It will show Koh or Sayo the game credits when they speak to it, and after "The Legendary Tamer" is completed, it will give them its scan data. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Calumon is obtainable only by de-digivolving a Salamon at Lv11, given the 4 Digimon Sovereigns currently partnered. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Calumon is the main character in the Crazy Chase mini-game, in which players must chase Calumon and touch him twenty or more times. Calumon also appears during loading screens to impart facts about the characters. Digimon Battle Calumon is an NPC in the Gateway Dungeon who gives out a set of quests. Digimon Park Calumon can digivolve to Salamon. Attacks *'Shining Digivolution'This attack is named "Giga Power" on . (Shining Evolution): Releases the light of Digivolution to allow Digimon to digivolve to the Mega level. Attacks in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk * : Restore status and raise all resistance with prayer. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Calumon Calumon Calumon Category:Digimon Virus Busters family